


The Secret

by pollyay



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kagami, Alpha Kise Ryouta, Alpha Midorima Shintarou, Alpha Murasakibara Atsushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Beta Momoi Satsuki, Boys In Love, Eventual Smut, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Everyone just wants to impress Kuroko, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega Verse, Or with Kagami and Kuroko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn, The GoM are huge dorks, The one sided is not between the GoM and Kuroko, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyay/pseuds/pollyay
Summary: His steps came to a halt when he noticed his front door was unlocked. The door was slightly opened and the door handle looked just as much as broken. Whoever snuck inside his house was either a burglar or a friend just trying to throw a prank at him. Kagami sneered to himself. Besides Kuroko, with his ability to suddenly appear out of no where, the Alpha couldn't be scared easily.That was when he found Kuroko in his bedroom, curled up into a ball and silently crying to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

If Kagami hadn't argued with Kuroko this morning, practice would have gone a different way. He had officially broken the record of running the most “death laps” from the entire Seirin team. It was a bit frustrating noticing Kuroko wasn't at practice today. Otherwise it could've gone much smoother. But he was still mad with the Omega. That's why he went back home to his apartment, anger and guilt twisting in his stomach.

His steps came to a halt when he noticed his front door was unlocked. The door was slightly opened and the door handle looked just as much as broken. Whoever snuck inside his house was either a burglar or a friend just trying to throw a prank at him. Kagami sneered to himself. Besides Kuroko, with his ability to suddenly appear out of no where, the Alpha couldn't be scared easily. But he didn't really know what he was dealing with so he grabbed his baseball bat that was near his doorway (not that he played baseball or anything) and slowly tiptoed around his home.

He shut his door softly, trying to make no sound if possible, and went right in. “Hello?” He shouted.

That was when he found Kuroko in his bedroom, curled up into a ball and silently crying to himself. ~~~~His skin shuddered slightly when he saw his friend's attire. His shirt was wrinkled and his pants were messily on him. The Alpha within him growled possessively when he smelled someone else's scent on Kuroko. A scent that was unfamiliar to him. That wasn't the only problem Kagami noticed. There were red bite barks (hickies) on Kuroko's neck and his wrists were covered in what looked like rope burns. Kagami stood frozen, shocked, when sky blue eyes looked up at him. Kuroko shook madly and Kagami didn't think twice as he pulled him into a comforting hug.

It took long to get Kuroko to calm down than Kagami would have liked. He couldn't stand seeing his friend like this. Kuroko is known not only for his misdirection but also for his amazing ability to always keep a straight face on, always unreadable.

Kagami's shirt was soaked in tears, but he didn't care. Kuroko was his main focus. The little Omega was fast asleep, adorable purr like sounds vibrating from his chest as Kagami hugged him close. Kagami sighed and ran a hand through Kuroko's thick blue locks.

_______________

Days after the incident, Kuroko had felt much better and looked as if nothing had happened that night. His pale wrists had scars but they would heal. But there was still something odd about him. Kagami figured he never truly noticed Kuroko's scent before. He smelled like vanilla with a touch of lavender...and something else. Something that made Kuroko feel like home. It wasn't just the Omega's scent that was different either, but the morning sicknesses that occurred every morning.

Kagami had asked Kuroko about it but the Omega refused to give him an answer- until now.

The two sat across from each other, eating dinner (at least Kagami was) silently. The TV was on but Kagami nor Kuroko were actually paying attention to it.

“Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah?” Kagami was surprised. Kuroko rarely talked at dinner. Especially after trying to get him to tell him why he was throwing up so much and how his scent smelled different. For a moment, Kagami started to worry. “What is it?”

“I'm pregnant.”

Kagami choked on his food and got into a coughing fit. He slammed a fist on his chest and swallowed his food. “What?!”

“I'm pregnant.”

“I heard you the first time, idiot! I meant what as in don't say things such straightforward!” It was hard processing what Kuroko had said but it suddenly clicked. Kagami now had answers for his questions but that still didn't mean the Alpha understood everything. “Who's the Father?”

Kuroko looked down at his lap, lips forming a nonexistent frown. “I prefer not to say.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“About what?”

Kagami sighed. “About you being pregnant.”

“No, and I prefer keeping it like that.”

“Then why did you tell me?”

“Because I trust Kagami-kun with my secret.”

Kagami ignored the way his heart did somersaults. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and blood slowly rushing to his face. He could only wish Kuroko hadn't noticed his blush.

________________

Thinking back to all those months before, Kagami found himself smiling. Those nine months definitely weren't easy. For Kuroko, that is. Kuroko's huge belly grew immensely during those agonizing months. Kagami remembered how Kuroko would rub his stomach or the few times Kuroko's shirts would "shrink" after a wash and would reveal his swollen stomach (Kagami secretly adored the way Kuroko's belly button would stick out). The redhead especially remembered that one time he fell ill (due to Riko making him run laps when it was raining). Kuroko had let Kagami rest his head on his stomach. That day will be forever be remembered, especially when they both felt the baby kick Kagami's head. 

Although it was apparent that Kuroko was in discomfort most of the time. The lower back pains he got and the swollen feet he had were painful. Most of the Alpha's day were spent massaging the Omega's back and feet.

Not to mention the cooking he had to do for the Omega, trying his best with the odd cravings Kuroko had every day. Kuroko oddly didn't crave his beloved vanilla milkshakes, but instead resented them. That discovery stunned Kagami and the rest of Seirin. Kuroko not only despised the drink but drinked chocolate milkshakes instead. 

Kagami stared off into the distance, continuing his trip into memory lane.

Never had Kagami imagined seeing himself helping a pregnant Omega- ~~his pregnant Omega.~~ Kuroko stirred something inside of him. His inner Alpha made Kagami protect and help Kuroko during the nine months. He rarely left the Omega alone. 

And just like he promised (at least to himself) he hadn't said much about Kuroko's condition. Kagami knew that Riko was eventually going to find out about Kuroko's condition herself. She had proven his point when she had asked Kuroko to take off his shirt in front of everyone before practice started. It was obvious no one had seen a pregnant Omega before with the way they stared at Kuroko. Kuroko's stomach wasn't as big that day. The Omega was exactly four months. To say Riko was furious they (Kagami and Kuroko) didn't tell her about it. She congratulated Kuroko (after Kagami embarrassingly protested they weren't mates and wasn't the Father of the baby) with a hug and ordered him to not participate in any of the games until the baby was born.

Kuroko sat on the sidelines and straight faced cheered Seirin in games. Kagami knew the Omega was cheering the entire team but he pretended the cheers were for him and him only. 

When the nine months were up, Kuroko gave birth to a small little boy named Kibou. The day was uncalled for though. Kagami remembered when Kuroko's water broke. The Alpha was practicing his dunks when he heard Kuroko's ear splitting cry. He had turned around and found Riko trying to soothe Kuroko, who was painfully trying to not give birth right where he sat. The entire Seirin had panicked (and had ran around in circles) but eventually called an ambulance. Kagami wondered how Kuroko could keep a straight face the entire time.

The first time Kagami held Kibou was when he realized how much Kuroko and Kibou looked alike. The same pale skin, the same blue hair, the same sky blue eyes and the same face. Kagami felt the sudden need to protect both Kibou and Kuroko with his life.

Things drastically changed after Kibou’s birth, but in a good way. Kagami's home had that lingering smell of Kuroko and he could spot a few baby supplies here and there, ready to be used for when Kuroko came over with Kibou. The Alpha also found himself over at Kuroko's place a lot more than before. His friend's home felt like _home_. His fear of Nigou wasn't as bad as before. He no longer shouted and cried like a baby (“I did not cry when I- oi! Stop looking at me like that, Kuroko!”). The dog scared him a bit here and there but Nigou was mostly following Kuroko around. He was attached to Kuroko and constantly hanged around Kibou. Kagami felt relieved when he no longer feared finding his sneakers pooped and gash covered.

Kagami's flashback was suddenly interrupted when Kibou gurgled at him, begging for attention. He looked down and met the curious staring from the almost six month old. The baby's small hand was curled into a fist and being sucked on. Kagami's lips twitched into a smile as the baby smiled up at him.

“Kagami-kun looks creepy when he's smiling to himself.” Kuroko says, suddenly standing in front of him.

Kagami jumps and clutches Kibou closer to his chest, causing the baby to squeal. “D-don't do that! You're going to make me drop him some day.” Kuroko ignores him for the most part and gently takes Kibou away from him. Nigou silently stands next to Kuroko, eyeing the bundle on Kuroko's arms with happiness.

Kagami grumbles at him but finds it useless to argue with Kuroko. Instead, he stares at Kuroko smiling fondly at Kibou, letting the excited baby ruffle and ruin his ironed shirt.

The moment was ruined when someone knocked all too loudly, ringing the doorbell at the same time. Kagami stood up and answered the door before Kuroko could. “I'll get it so stay there.” He told (ordered) the Omega, before rushing over to open the door.

Aomine was the last person Kagami expected to see. Frowning, he looked over the Alpha's shoulder and noticed the all too familiar limousine parked in front of Kuroko's place, revealing the other members of the Generation of Miracles. Kagami met Akashi’s hard gaze, as the red headed Alpha exited the limo, and looked away when he was immediately pushed to the side by Aomine.

Kise ran over and whined, “Aominecchi, no fair! I was suppose to enter first!” The blond Alpha zoomed past him, not even bothering to spare Kagami a glance. He was soon abruptly picked up by Murasakibara and was put down to the side so the other three remaining miracles could enter.

Growling, Kagami marched after them before they could do anything to his ~~crush~~ friend.


	2. chapter 2

After Kagami ordered him to stay, while the Alpha answered the door, Aomine had entered his home with lighting speed. Kuroko froze as the darker skinned Alpha wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Kuroko glanced over to the side, where Kise whined about something childishly.

“So,” Aomine starts, forcing himself to be nonchalant as he directs his gaze down at the infant, “are you mated now or what.”

The unexpected question causes the entire atmosphere to be tense. All eyes are on the small Omega as they all waited for the dreaded question to be answered. It wasn't exactly the very best question to ask when there stood Kuroko- their best friend- holding a baby, with a completely new different scent.

Yet Kuroko shakes his head and everyone sighs audibly.

Sighing, Aomine raised a tanned hand to rub the baby's rosy cheek, a small smile taking a place over his lips. He could easily see the resemblance and it honestly brought the unsettling nerves to rest.

Seeing the small action, Kuroko automatically straightened up and offered the Alpha the chance to hold the infant. How was Aomine suppose to hold the baby when he had no experience in that sort of thing? More importantly, why couldn't he decline? The pull between their friendship had only been growing and it was almost impossible saying no to Kuroko. Aomine feared one wrong thing he does could instantly ruin their friendship (and upset the Omega more than anything).

A hand found its way to the infant's back and soon another cupping the back of a small and fragile head. Turning to face Kuroko, Aomine held the infant with such delicate care that it surprised the other Alphas in the room.

Oh shit, he was actually holding a baby and doing a damn good job. Aomine should really give himself some credit- to think he was worried about doing a bad job. A grin made its way to his face, a natural one, as the infant gurgled at him.

“Aomine-kun, meet Kibou.” Kuroko said, voice so soft and caring.

“Geez, Tetsu. He really does take after you.”

“So I've been told.”

“Kurokocchi…?”

The moment he saw his ex-teammate holding a small baby with eyes filled with so much love, Kise was beginning to tear up. The blond was not afraid to cry and express his happiness. Everyone by now was used to this. Especially Kuroko who he loves.

And now he was crying.

His weeping was briefly paused when the blond Alpha threw himself to Kuroko, who was not expecting the sudden action. His vision blurred and his hands trembled as he held the Omega tightly, rubbing his nose on the pale blue locks he loves so much. He loved smelling and hugging the Omega. Kise wanted to carry Kuroko away, away from all the other Alphas.

Feeling heat rise to his cheeks when Kuroko purred softly, Kise forced himself to say something before his embarrassment showed. “C-can I hold him?” Sometimes he loathed himself for stuttering in front of Kuroko.

Kise felt Kuroko nod and soon, Aomine, although begrudgingly, handed him the curious infant. With a surprised gasp, Kise clutched Kibou closer to his chest and noticed how much he looked a lot like the cute Omega. Tears flooded over to his cheeks and down to Kibou, his voice wavering between croaks and high pitched. The crying didn't seem to bother Kibou. That only made Kise cry harder.

“Kise-kun, please stop crying.”

“B-but Kurokocchi! He looks so much like you!”

“Ryouta, stop crying.”

“I can't!”

The fact that Kibou started laughing made Kise stop his crying almost instantly. He questionably looked down at the baby and noticed Kibou's attention was directed not at him but at Akashi. He had never seen a baby laugh or even express glee at Akashi. The short, but deadly, Alpha was frightening to the core. He had always seen little kids scurry away bawling their eyes out with just one glance at Akashi. The laughing only got louder when Akashi met Kibou's stare.

“Tetsuya.” Akashi said, moving to get closer to the Omega and the blond Alpha. “May I hold Kibou?”

“You may, Akashi-kun.”

Kise pouted as he handed the giggling baby over to Akashi. “Here,” he sniffed, eyes red and puffy.

Akashi held Kibou with even more care than the other two Alphas and continued to stare at the bubbly infant. It was truly a big mystery how Kibou seemed to take a liking to the scary Akashi. He was silent once in the Alpha's arm, only because he was shifting to get comfortable. Kuroko smiled at the sight and Kise and Aomine frowned.

Didn't they held Kibou too? So why was Kuroko only smiling at Akashi and not at them?

With soft and caring motions, Akashi dragged his hand along Kibou's soft rosy cheeks. He felt the infant visibly relax under his touch. Somewhere deep in his mind, he knew he was going to have to pay a visit to the Father of Kibou. But for now, Akashi forced his anger away for the sake of Kibou and Kuroko. He knew Kuroko was hardly ever angry, but when the Omega is angry he was quite terrifying. The thought of it only made Akashi swoon even more.

“Why don't you hold Kibou, Midorima-kun?”

Midorima tensed at the question, suddenly all the attention was on him. There was an awkward silence- hopefully no one could hear his thundering heartbeat- when Midorima didn't say anything. The fact that Kuroko had asked him to hold a slobbery infant was one of the worst things someone could've asked him to do.  He could always just say no but he knew couldn't. Kuroko, that damn adorable Omega who he just happened to secretly really like, didn't seem to be upset by the silence and was patiently waiting for an answer.

“Is it possible that you don't know how to hold a baby?”

“S-shut up.” Midorima blushed. Kise and Aomine snickered at him. That only made him turn even more red.

Kuroko and Akashi exchanged looks and soon, Kuroko was walking over to him with Kibou on his arms. Midorima sighed shakily. This was really happening, wasn't it?

If it weren't for the rivalry, Kise would've awed at the sight. Midorima was a huge tsundere, who wouldn't admit he was a tsundere, and absolutely didn't know how to handle situations like this one. Kuroko was helping the Alpha how to properly hold Kibou without startling or upsetting him. Kise knew Midorima didn't know how to hold a baby but he should have at least faked. He yearned for Kuroko's hands to touch him, even if they weren't sexually related.

Midorima had never seen Kuroko smile before. God, he could actually feel himself turn apple red at the sight.

A small pale hand was being held at him and it took a while to realize Kibou wanted his glasses. The small infant made a small agitated sound, a growl, and someone had taken his glasses off. Kuroko was the culprit. With blurry vision, Midorima could see Kuroko's figure handing his glasses over to Kibou.

If Midorima didn't have feelings towards Kuroko, he would've protested and snatched the glasses away from the chubby infant.

________________

Kagami had never seen the Generation of Miracles happy before. Kuroko was too busy feeding Kibou so he couldn't see what Kagami was seeing. He was sitting next to the Omega and was totally not staring at the swollen leaking pink buds Kibou was currently squeezing and sucking on. He had never seen Kuroko feed Kibou but only hear at night when he stayed over. Kibou was constantly fed at night, breathing heavily and swallowing loudly. Kagami once tried to take a peek when Kuroko was asleep but the light duvet was covering him and Kibou. It was no wonder they were happy. Kuroko  _ was _ exposing some skin (and nipples).

“Kagami-kun.”

Kagami didn't grin when he was called. Nope. He did not. “Yeah?”

“Do you mind burping him while I go and start preparing lunch?”

He knew Kuroko could manage to make at least a decent meal  (Kagami could cook much better than him) but he didn't say anything. “Sure.”

It took some effort to make Kibou let go of his meal and to be handed to Kagami. When the Omega left the room, Kagami smirked at the other Alphas in the room. Murasakibara looked like he regretted to decline holding Kibou- he was far too busy eating his snacks.

While Kagami was glared at for the rest of the day (he wouldn't be surprised if they were planning his funereal), Kuroko was being forced to hang out with Alphas who acted like they couldn't behave properly. Seriously, who could shamelessly flirt while not being scolded?

Apparently Aomine could.

______________

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some GoM x Kuroko fluff and some jealous!Kagami action.

It's a rare weekend for Kise to have a free schedule all to himself, because his manager gave him some time to relax, and he was determined to spend it with  _ his _ Kuroko and Kibou. He's learned not to call Kuroko in the morning or text him so he gathers some of his things and packs them into a gym bag. His day gets even better when Kuroko (although not excitedly) let's Kise spend the weekend over at his house. And so, Kise happily enters the Omega's home and sets his things in Kuroko's room.

His day begins with having breakfast with a tired Kuroko and a giggly Kibou.

Kise had managed to convince Kuroko to take a nap while he took care of Kibou. He managed to keep the baby entertained by playing peek-a-boo for almost half an hour and then playing plane with him, making the plane noises as quiet as he could. Unfortunately, Kibou started to fuss once the small infant realized his Mother (Kise giggled at that) wasn't present. The model shushes the baby and bounced him on his knee, only making Kibou cry angrily.

“Please stop crying.” Kise begs but Kibou only pauses briefly before getting louder. The moment he saw the baby's face flushed and scrunched up face, lips quivering, Kise was debating on waking  Kuroko up. Now, the blond was not afraid of walking inside the Omega's room- he was just afraid of waking up Kuroko.

So, after remembering the many tips he read online before coming here, Kise searched the house before finally finding what he was looking for. With just a click, soft and comforting music started to play. It was just enough to calm Kibou. His weeping came to an end and his eyes closed slowly. Thinking that there was no other choice but to sit still so he could let Kibou sleep, Kise sat down on the armrest and shifted Kibou. A quick glance was enough for Kise to make sure Kibou was safe. His eyes were getting heavy and it was becoming difficult to stay awake.

His thoughts ran attempts to keep himself awake, with comments saying,  _ “You can't fall asleep!”  _ and  _ “Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep.” _

To no avail, he fell asleep.

When Kuroko woke up, he found Kise and Kibou sleeping, lulled by the lullabies that could put anyone to sleep. The blond looked at peace, hugging Kibou close to his chest protectively. Kuroko  eventually moved from his spot and smiled at the sight. He wiped Kibou's drool with his thumb and removed the curled fist that was being sucked on. He sighed inwardly- the fact that Kise, of all people, could make him smile like this. 

_______________

“If you really want to see Kibou more often, you're welcome to come over whenever you want, Midorima-kun.”

“...Don't expect this to be a daily thing.”

There was an awkward silence (at least that's what Midorima thought) as soon as he followed the Omega to the living room. The fact that he was embarrassed to visit Kuroko bothered him at first- especially after knowing a certain blond idiot was going to be staying there for weekend- and became much worse when his embarrassment increased, only made Midorima blush even redder. He had never seen Kuroko this happy before so he decided to stay. The idea wasn't too bad once he was inside the Omega's. It was...comforting.

God, something was wrong with him.

Stealing a look down at the other, he silently reached for the baby and cradled him like before. He nearly choked on his saliva when Kuroko was on the verge of grinning. His eyes shined with happiness from the only sound that was emitting from the infant. The constant hums and cooes from the little infant made Midorima wonder one thing.

_ How could something that carries diseases and can't possibly survive on its own make someone happy? _

His body froze when his glasses were taken away yet again. His glasses were handed to Kibou without hesitation and Midorima trusted Kuroko's actions. It came to that only because Midorima had terrible vision and was utterly useless at the moment. A cold but yet warm hand was on his bicep and Midorima figured Kuroko was trying to guide him to a place for him to sit.

Even if had been a simple gesture, it felt and was considered a lot more to Midorima.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, cautiously sitting down on the couch.

“You're welcome, Midorima-kun.” Kuroko says with a smile (although Midorima cannot see it).

Midorima frowns when a cough is emitted from the infant, then a smacking sound he's all too familiar with by now. A tiny plump hand hits his chest before it clutches his shirt. He can only guess the infant got something in his throat. Something is then rubbed on his shirt so he reaches out and feels his hand on Kuroko's face. Long lashes tickle his long pale fingers.

Brows furrowed, he clears his throat and withdraws his hand. “May I ask what you're doing?”

“I'm just wiping the bit of throw up that got on your shirt.”

All Midorima can hear is the distant sound of Kibou's giggles and Kuroko saying his name.

“Oi, Tetsu. What's wrong with him now?”

_______________

Aomine looks away from the green haired Alpha and looks down at the ground, meeting Kuroko's round sky blue eyes.

Anyone could easily notice Midorima wasn't moving because of the vomit that was on his chest, fearing it would smudge and stain his shirt even more. Not to mention the Alpha didn't have his glasses on (which were covered in drool). The two are considered alone at this point.

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko begins, placing the vomit covered napkin on the coffee table. The Omega stops momentarily when he notices Niguo on Aomine's arms before continuing. “You shouldn't enter someone else's home without their permission or without a notice.” He wears a frown on his face but Aomine can see it slowly fading away.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aomine says, waving his hand in dismissal, and continues to run his fingers through Nigou’s fur. His eyes don't look away from Kuroko's- it's much better like this. He's always liked how round and emotionless Kuroko's eyes are. It makes it seem like they're staring deeply into his soul.

Kuroko exhales softly. “I suppose you either want to play basketball or have something to say that doesn't give me a choice but to say yes.”

“You know me so well, Tetsu.” Aomine grins, letting Nigou down and wraps an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. He leans down and sniffs.

“...I must decline your offer today.” Kuroko finally says.

“That's too bad then,” Aomine replies, not a shred of disappointment in his tone. “I'll just have to stay here then.”

As Kuroko moves to take Kibou away from a frozen Midorima, Aomine pulls him back. The two land on the couch across from Midorima, Kuroko on a smug Aomine's lap.

Kise all but decides to walk in (Kuroko had harshly woken him up after Kibou awoke from his nap and demanded for him to take a shower because he reeked of possessiveness. The blond didn't mind because he used plenty of Kuroko's shampoo and now smelled like him) and shrieks. Midorima jerks out of his frozen trance and splutters. The two miracles across the room watch in shock as Aomine leans down to smell Kuroko's scent gland, only to plant a soft kiss on the gland. Kuroko moans breathlessly before elbowing the Alpha on the ribs. Aomine pulls back and notices how  _ numb _ his ex-shadow (and abdomen area) has become. But it was all worth it.

“Aomine-kun, please don't do that again.”

_ Tetsu never said he didn't like it. _

He smiles a predatory grin. 

_______________

Murasakibara was not in the mood to catch the train again. He just wanted to find a nice place to sit and eat his snacks, then sleep. The practice game was tiring and pointless, even if he didn't actually try. With a grunt, the giant Alpha stood at his full height and noticed he was close to Kuroko's house. He purposely separated himself from his team and ignored the shouts as he walked away.

He went and made his way to Kuroko's house and knocked loudly on the door. Kuroko was shocked (at least for a moment) to see him but let him in anyway. Taking a large bite out of one of the candies he brought, he gave the vanilla flavored candy chew to Kuroko before taking a seat on the couch next to Midorima. Murasakibara ate his candies in piece, the crinkling sound catching Kibou's attention. The baby reached out for the candy in his hand and Murasakibara hesitated on giving him his precious candy. Big doe eyes stared back at his, shining with curiosity and innocence.

“Hmmm...Kuro-chin? Can he eat candy?” Murasakibara asks, after staring at Kibou for a long moment, with a slight yawn. Practice was at seven in the morning and he never had time (and wasn't allowed) to take a nap.

“No, he cannot.”

“Can he eat chips?”

“No.”

“Eh? Then what can he eat?”

“Kibou cannot eat anything, Murasakibara-kun. That is why I breastfeed him.”

Murasakibara ignores the baby's outstretched hand and shoves the candy on his mouth, humming in content. Kuroko watches him with a slight disapproving look but doesn't say anything. The giant slowly looks away from Kuroko's face and trails down to his shirt instead. It's a button up shirt that fits loosely on the Omega. His fingers itched to unbutton his shirt. He wanted to take a peek at the pink and swollen nipples that were hiding behind the soft material.

With a grunt, he reached over and successfully managed to grab a hold of Kuroko. He thoroughly ignored the protests (that were mostly coming from the other Alphas in the room) and brought Kuroko onto his lap.

“Murasakibara-kun, please let me-” Kuroko's struggles stopped abruptly when he felt a cool breeze hit his chest. His nipples hardened and Murasakibara stared at them with amusement. They were practically  _ leaking,  _ oozing out milk. He slid a finger over one of the hardened nipples and brought his finger to his lips.

“Mm...Kuro-chin tastes good~”

“Please let go of me, Murasakibara-kun.”

“Nah~” Came the lazy reply.

Kuroko felt a blush fill his cheeks and Murasakibara hugged him closer, hiding the small Omega from the others. Despite knowing about how cold Kuroko's hands are, he was warm against Murasakibara and he fit perfectly in his arms, like a puzzle piece.

“ _ Atsushi _ .” Everyone in the room turned to see Akashi standing, who was holding a pair of bright red scissors. The short Alpha's aurora darkened into something dangerous when his eyes laid on Murasakibara. _ “Let go of Tetsuya.” _

_______________

“Tetsuya.” Akashi said, moving to sit next to the other, awfully close. Murasakibara side glances him with frown, munching on his candy angrily, but he decides to ignore him.

“What are you doing here, Akashi-kun?” Kuroko asked, blush dying down slowly. His shirt was already buttoned, although a bit messily.

“I came to check on how you and Kibou were doing, of course,” Akashi spoke, calm and polite. He continued to stare patiently until Kuroko got the point and grabbed Kibou from Midorima's arms. The baby grinned at the Omega and dropped Midorima's glasses. Midorima finally had the chance to put his glasses back on but frowned when he noticed how filthy his lenses were. Kise and Aomine would've laughed but they were too busy glaring at Akashi.

Kibou is handed to the red headed Alpha, who almost immediately wraps his arms around Akashi's neck. Akashi could smell the baby shampoo and the sweet smell of milk on him. His lips ghosted a smile when he caught Kuroko's stare on him. He could see him bite his bottom lip as the Omega looked away. With a sigh, Akashi glanced down and noticed Kuroko's clutched hands, wrists displaying angry red marks.  _ Rope marks _ . From the little things he's noticed about the Omega, this was one of the most things the Alpha wanted to know more about. Not once has he seen these scars.

With soft motions, he dragged his hand along one of Kuroko's wrists. He felt Kuroko tense at that before hiding his hands behind his back.

“Do they hurt?” The Alpha asked quietly. Kuroko shook his head before meeting Akashi's gaze.

“Not anymore.”

“Good.” He murmured, gaze still concentrated on the other's eyes. “If you're ever in pain, please let me know. I do not like seeing you in pain and I want to help as much as I can whenever you are.”

_______________

Kagami has seen the Generation of Miracles many times by now. Kuroko was hardly ever alone anymore, always with one or with all of the Miracles. So whenever they were over at Kuroko's, he wasn't caught in surprise but annoyance. Today had been no different. They were all here when Kagami entered the Omega's home. He saw Kibou with Akashi and Kuroko sitting too close to him for Kagami's liking. Murasakibara was next to Kuroko, moving closer to him bit by bit until their sides were touching.

Kagami had been quiet when he was walking to Kuroko and managed to stand in front of him before Kuroko noticed.

“Why the hell are  _ they _ here?” Kagami said between gritted teeth.

“Hello to you too, Kagami-kun.”

“ _ Hi _ . Now why are they here?”

Kagami couldn't entirely focus on what Kuroko was saying, nor did he want to- Kagami was suppose to spend his day with Kuroko and only Kuroko, playing video games, eating lunch and dinner together, and trying to feed Kibou that nasty baby food that the baby stubbornly refused to eat.

“He's  _ not _ your mate, Bakami.” Aomine reminded, picking his ear. The darker skinned Alpha expressed his anger with his eyes. “We don't need permission to see Tetsu.”

“Kagami-kun is only asking, Aomine-kun.” Ah. He definitely liked it when Kuroko sided with him.

Kagami smirked at Aomine before looking at Kuroko again. “Do you want me to make something specific for lunch?” He decides to change the topic because as much as he likes to make Aomine riled up, and then Kuroko scolding him with disappointment, his hunger cannot wait much longer.

“Kagami-kun can make what he pleases to make.”

.

.

.

In the end, he only makes enough for Kuroko and himself.

_______________

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some Kagakuro and Kikuro so please enjoy!

The sun wasn't even up yet when Kagami Taiga, Seirin’s ace, and Kuroko Tetsuya, Seirin’s passing specialist, were shopping at a quiet (and barely busy) supermarket. Kibou Kuroko, tucked in tightly by a light blue blanket, was sleeping soundly inside his stroller. Kagami secretly envied the tiny infant and it didn't go unnoticed by Kuroko.

“Why the hell are we shopping for groceries this early?!” The dark redhead shouted. His shout echoed throughout the supermarket, yet no one seemed to be fully awake to hear it. “And how come you didn't drag Kise into this too?”

“The deals are best around this hour, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko ignored the glare Kagami flashed him, too busy looking at the different flavors of baby food. “It’s best if Kise-kun isn't here. He's (awfully) clingy and whiny in the morning.”

“Isn't he always like that?” Kagami muttered quietly to himself, eyeing the short Omega. He crossed his arms childishly and stared at the baby food with irritation. “Why do you even bother buying that crap when Kibou doesn't even eat it?”

“You're starting to annoy me, Kagami-kun.”

“You-!”

Kuroko flashed him a stern look that caused Kagami to shrink a little. “Complaining isn't going to make things better. Please be quiet and watch Kibou for me. I'm going to finish the shopping by myself.” And with that, the bluenette turned around and left a fuming Kagami alone with Kibou. “Try not to get yourself into trouble while I'm gone,  _ Kagami-kun _ .”

Kagami glared at Kuroko's retreating figure before exhaling loudly. He clutched the stroller's soft handlebar and began to push the stroller slowly. He almost tripped on his own feet when the damn thing didn't move. “Stupid thing.” He pushed harder, only making the stroller turn instead of going forward. “This stroller is retarded.” It wasn't until his hand bumped into the hand break that the stroller finally started to comply. Kagami grinned to himself and began strolling around the supermarket.

The dark redheaded Alpha glanced down at the miniature version of his shadow. He was a bit curious that Kuroko hadn't said a thing about Kibou's Father. He was wondering if things didn't go good and the Father just didn't want to be a part of Kibou's life. Or maybe  _ Kuroko _ didn't want the Father to be in Kibou's life. Either way, Kagami won't know the real reason until Kuroko decides to tell him. And that won't be happening anytime soon since the blue haired Omega was stubborn as a mule.

Kagami continued walking around the supermarket, until he eventually grew tired of waiting and began to look for Kuroko instead. Even though he's been hanging around with Kuroko more lately, the Omega's lack of presence was still a problem. He doesn't know where the hell Kuroko could be, or where to even begin looking. He curses silently and makes a mental note to not walk around carelessly next time. So, Kagami does what first comes to mind:

Panic.

He was a bit nervous given that the supermarket was actually really big, despite not being entirely busy. Not to mention Kuroko left him with Kibou, who slowly began to stir and wake up. Kibou he could take. The baby liked Kagami and wasn't fussy with him (partially because the baby has been used to seeing Kagami around everyday). But now that he was actually alone with him without Kuroko, Kibou's Mother (Daddy?), he suddenly realized Kibou didn't like anyone  _ without _ Kuroko. He doesn't know what to do when Kibou blinks up at him, letting out small whimpers.

“ _ Shit. Shit. Shit _ .” Upon looking around drastically, searching for an idea, Kagami spotted a familiar blur of sky blue. “Oi! Kuroko-” He stopped suddenly when he noticed Kuroko was talking to another Alpha. The Alpha, a brunet, seemed awfully familiar, but Kagami couldn't put his finger on it. The two weren't doing much, except for having a conversation in hushed voices. Kagami concentrated hard enough, and heard some of their conversation.

_ “...-he still doesn't know, if that's what you're wondering.” _

_ “Knowing him, it won't be much longer until he finds out.” _

_ “That's true… but in any case, I'd be careful if I were you.” _

_ “I’m sure I'll be fine. Thank you for telling me in advance.” _

“... _ Whatever...I'll see you around then.” _

Kagami doesn't know what they were talking about, hell, he didn't even know who that guy was and here he was, listening to something he shouldn't. Kuroko looked so serious and worried, if Kagami saw correctly, when he spoke. The Omega's posture was tense while he distantly touched the scars on his wrists.

“It's rude to listen to other people's conversations, you know.”

Kagami yelped and took a step back. “Kuroko, you bastard! How many times have I told not to do that?!”

Kuroko blankly bore his eyes on Kagami. “As many times that I've told you to stop eavesdropping into other people's conversations. They're called  _ private _ for a reason, Kagami-kun.” The blue haired teen adjusted the grocery bags before placing them inside the large storage basket under the bassinet.

“Er...yeah. Sorry about that,” said Kagami, rubbing the back of his neck. “I couldn't really help it.”

“Why?” Kuroko tilted his head (cutely).

“ _ Because I was jealous _ .” Kagami said in English before he shook his head. “N-nevermind! L-let’s just go!” He stood up straight before taking Kuroko's hand subconsciously while pushing the stroller with the other.

Kuroko blushed at the sight of their linked hands but didn't say anything about it. 

_______________

Kagami and Kuroko were now inside the Omega's home, putting the groceries away in their dedicated places. It was quiet between the pair. Kagami was having midlife crisis inside his head because Kuroko acted as if they just hadn't holded hands. It seemed like the blue haired teen didn't mind the (cute) gesture, while Kagami, on the other hand, was seconds away from exploding from all the blood that was rushing into his head.

The blue haired teen looked at Kagami who was still staring into nothingness. “Kagami-kun?” He asked, trying to catch his attention. “Would you like breakfast? I could make you something.”

The dark redhead shook his head. “N-no! I mean, I'll cook! You can't cook anything besides hard boiled eggs.”

“I know how to cook other things as well. I've been improving.”

“I'd rather not die from food poisoning today, so I would like to decline your offer...again.”

Kuroko jabbed him on the ribs, Kagami flashing him a grin.

“Good morning, Kurokocchi ~!”

“It was a good morning until you came.”

Kuroko chuckled at Kagami's comment, which didn't go unnoticed by Kise. The blond Alpha's smiled disappeared for a split second. He ignored how his blood boiled for now and instead pulled Kuroko into a hug. “You should've told me that you were going somewhere! I was all alone, Kurokocchi! Do you know how worried I was when I woke up and you weren't on your side of the bed-”

“Wow, wow, you two shared a bed together?” Kagami furrowed his eyebrows at Kuroko, then spared a glare to Kise.

He was unfortunately ignored.

“- I thought something bad happened to you! I even tried calling you but you didn't answer, and you always answer! You're so mean, Kurokocchi!”

The dark redhead wondered how on earth Kuroko could've let Kise sleep in the same bed. The many times Kagami slept over, he either slept in Kuroko's room but on the  _ floor _ or even in the living room's  _ couch _ . Not in the same bed with Kuroko. Kagami sighed frustratedly (jealously) before tuning out whatever the annoying blond was saying in order to begin making breakfast.

_ It's not like I care if he let's Kise sleep in the same bed… _

_______________

They ate breakfast in silence... Well, Kagami did.

Kise asked Kuroko how his morning went, nodding his head every once in awhile when Kuroko responded. Kise stared at Kuroko in a dreamy state, his head resting on his hand, gold eyes shining with desire as Kuroko talked and fed Kibou at the same time. The Omega had no clue Kise was staring at him like that since he was far too busy trying to feed Kibou baby food (which the small infant declined stubbornly whenever the spoon hovered close to his mouth). This resulted into Kuroko scolding the infant lightly before giving up in defeat.

The blond then watched in awe (hunger) when Kuroko fed Kibou. Kagami growled lowly, glaring at Kise as he did so. After a minute or two, Kise turned his attention away from Kuroko after feeling Kagami's stare on him. The two Alpha's seeked for dominance.

_ Kurokocchi will be mine! _

_ As if Kuroko would choose  _ you _ for a mate! _

While the two Alpha's had their weird telepathic conversation, Kuroko sniffed the air and scrunched up his nose in disgust while Kibou whimpered. It happened  _ again  _ just like yesterday. The bluehead Omega couldn't take it anymore and forced the Alpha's in the room to look at him. “Kise-kun.” Kise immediately turned his head over to Kuroko, almost to the point that Kuroko worried his head would snap off. The bubbly aurora the Alpha emitted grew more annoying the longer Kuroko stared at Kise. “You smell. Go shower.”

Kagami couldn't help it and laughed out loud.

Kise visibly deflated and cried. “I do not smell! Kurokocchi is just being so mean to me today!”

“Now, Kise-kun.”

Kise stood up (like a dog with his tail tucked in between his legs) and walked up stairs. His cries could still be heard as Kagami and Kuroko finished up their breakfast.

_ Idiot deserved it.  _ Kagami mused to himself, chewing his food with a smile plastered on his smug face. 

_______________

It took a lot of pleading (“Please, Kurokocchi! I promise I do not smell!” “Go away, Kise-kun.” “But Kurokocchi~!”) and a lot more tears before Kise could get near Kuroko again. Kuroko only agreed when he had enough of Kise's cries. Kise cheered up almost immediately and didn't hesitate to fling himself over to Kuroko.

“I take back all I said about Kurokocchi being mean!” Kise said, nuzzling his face on Kuroko's soft pale blue locks.

“Hm.” Kuroko hummed, too busy trying (key word: trying) to read the book he was holding. “Kise-kun, please release me. I cannot focus when you're hugging me.”

“Never!” Kise said and rubbed his own cheeks with Kuroko's.

Kuroko's deadpanned expression that he gave to Kagami was clearly a sign for help. Kagami crossed his arms and smirked. The redhead wasn't particularly jealous at the moment because Kuroko deserved it after waking him at the crack of dawn  _ and  _ forcing him to shower after Kise as well.

(He wouldn't exactly call it a shower since all of the shampoo was gone and Kagami had a feeling Kise used it all. Kagami had no other option but to use Kibou's shampoo instead of Kuroko's).

While Kise continued to annoy Kuroko, Kagami turned his attention back to Kibou (who was currently sucking on his fist). It wasn't until he heard Kuroko's cellphone vibrate and glow from the coffee table that Kagami looked away from the infant. He grabbed Kuroko's phone and stared at the message with confusion.

_ Ishida-kun: Haizaki knows. _

“Who’s Ishida and what does he mean by Haizaki knows?”

.

.

.

 

_______________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot finally starts to thicken... c:


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst but fluff in the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me a long time to update! I completely lost track of time since school was taking a toll out of me. But I will be updating more often now (if I have the chance)! 
> 
> Before you proceed: I have to warn you all that there is mentions of rape in this chapter! Please read at your own risk!

_ Time passes slowly. Kuroko stayed silent within the darkness, ignoring the way his instincts told him to run. To escape. The alley reeked of filth, filled with trash that needed to be taken to the dump. It was the only place he could hide at the moment. With the only sound that could be heard; the sound of his own pulse pounding in his ears. Suddenly, Kuroko heard the distant sound of familiar footsteps. The approaching footsteps were getting closer.  _

  _He was scared._

  _Kuroko held his breath, not daring to make a sound. The footsteps echoed loudly throughout the alley, which had muted the sound of his pulse. It was the only thing Kuroko could hear._

 " _Oi, Kuroko. Come out of hiding before you piss me off.”_

  _When Haizaki stopped talking, he bolted. He quickened his pace to an all out sprint when Haizaki’s scent spiked up. With effort, he out ran the grey haired Alpha and almost managed to reach his house. But he was far too naive to think he could really out run Haizaki._

  _He appeared out of the darkness. Kuroko’s wrist was caught and he was effortlessly thrown against a brick wall. His muscles screamed in agony but he was too focused on Haizaki’s figure to pay mind to it. In the darkness of the night, Kuroko could make out the form of Haizaki and his narrowed eyes. Beneath the feral glow of the Alpha’s eyes, appeared a grin that will forever haunt Kuroko._

  _“Do you know how hard it was to wait for those rainbow bastards to leave? I finally found you all alone, all to myself.” A large hand appeared in front of Kuroko’s face, and it was the last thing he saw before he slowly lost consciousness. “Let’s have some fun.”_

_T_ _hunder_ _cracked overhead outside like a whip as Kuroko woke up. He was naked and bound on a bed. He struggled to move and it was then when he noticed that his wrists were tied up with rope. Kuroko opened his mouth to tell Haizaki that this wasn’t funny, when a pair of lips were slammed on his. The kiss was rough and painful as the person bit his lips until they drew blood. Two hands slid down his sides and landed on his hips._

_ Kuroko sniffed the air and found the all too familiar smell of cigarettes. “H-Haizaki- kun… please stop.”  _

_Haizaki’s lips moved down to his neck and bite at the tender skin. He began to suck at the skin harshly until Kuroko let out a noise of panic. “Shut up. I’ll try to make this quick before someone finds out.”_  

 _He hoped this was all a cruel joke._  

_ “Pretty Omegas like you shouldn’t walk around all alone.” _

_ A nightmare. _

_ “But I guess it’s fine now since I have you now.” _

_ Anything. _

_ “I’ll make you regret ever be-friending me.” _

  _Someone had to help him._

 " _Tsk! To think I could fall in love with you, out of all the girls in school.”_

  _Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kagami-kun…_

 " _Now, stay still so I can have my fun with you.”_

  _Someone had to be looking for him._

  _He strained his vocals but nothing came out. He forced himself to scream, something out of character of him, and hoped someone would hear him. His body wracked with raw sobs as he shook like a leaf. Fright consumed every cell in his body. With every second he practically felt himself lose the bit of sanity he had left, but he knew that this was the least of his worries. Haizaki wasn’t going to stop and there was nothing Kuroko could do but to stay still._

  _Because he was all alone._

 Kuroko blinked out of his daze at the painful memory. Why now? How did Haizaki find out? Did someone tell him or did the Alpha find out on his own? It was painfully clear to Kuroko that he had to hide Kibou away from that Alpha. He had to-

 “Kurokocchi?” Kise began, slowly. “What’s going on? Why are you in contact with Ishida?”

 “Isn’t he in that Haizaki guy’s team?” Kagami asked through gritted teeth. 

 “I must excuse myself.” Kuroko mumbled, voice soft, stunning the Alphas in the room. 

 “To where?” Kagami objected. “You haven’t even answered our questions! You can’t just-”

 “I want to be alone.” The blue haired Omega voiced, striding over to take Kibou from Kagami’s hold. The small infant was immediately picked up and was instantly back into Kuroko’s arms. Kuroko held his son like his life depended on it before he turned to face the two Alphas. His face masked all the emotions that threatened to show. He couldn’t let them. At least not here where they could see. “I apologize for the inconvenience but please leave.” 

 Kuroko left without checking to see if they did leave because he knew they did. 

__________

His muscles were tense, the hairs on the back of his neck stood. His inner Alpha was telling him to check on Kuroko and Kibou. Something had definitely upset the small Omega, but he had no idea what. The only clue he had was when he asked Kuroko who was Ishida and the mention of Haizaki. 

 And so he went to school without Kuroko for the next few days. The Omega’s small presence took a toll out of his body as he attended classes alone with no one to reassure that everything was okay. There was no scent of vanilla and lavender. There was no sudden appearances or spooks. There was no shadow that passed him the ball during practice. And there was no one to walk home with. 

 Kagami didn’t know what was going with Kuroko, and no one else did. Not even the Generation of Miracles. No matter what each Miracle did, or the amount of visits to Kuroko’s house, Kuroko refused to exist his room and absolutely did not let anyone see or take care of Kibou. Things only got worse when they all realized that Kuroko was in a room where there was no food, water, or bathroom. 

 Akashi was the first to try to convince Kuroko to leave his room one day. The heterochromic Alpha had assured the Omega that he would do anything to help. But he got no response from Kuroko. It was disbelieving to Kagami that someone refused Akashi’s offers. 

 Midorima had tried right after Akashi’s failed attempt. The green haired Alpha promised to Kuroko that his bad horoscope readings would become true if he did not leave his room and hand over Kibou so the infant could be properly taken care of. Kuroko had remained unconvinced. 

 Murasakibara’s help was not the slightest helpful since the tall Alpha promised to share his snacks with the small Omega. Kuroko’ scent only smelled of anger and that was all it took for Kise to step up to make things better.

 The blond’s attempt was proven to be even worse than the purple headed Alpha. Kise thought it was best to slide pictures of his modeling pictures to cheer up Kuroko in seeing his face. It was only seconds later when Kuroko slid the pictures back with the pictures ripped into shreds. Punches and kicks were thrown at Kise after that. 

 Aomine’s attempt was creative, at least. The dark blue haired Alpha decided to climb Kuroko’s roof and look through the Omega’s window. Kagami and the Generation of Miracles went outside to see the attempt occur but stopped when they heard Aomine’s (girly) scream. They had never seen Aomine so frighten when the Alpha approached them. His usually narrowed eyes were wide with fear. The only thing they managed to get out of Aomine to tell them what happened was, “Tetsu’s _pissed_.” 

 “We're all doomed!” Kise cried. “If Kurokocchi’s pissed, that means we’re doing everything wrong! What do we do now, Akashicchi?!”

 Akashi remained uncharacteristically silent at the question. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply, eyes remaining closed at thought. Kagami only managed to wait a few seconds for the Alpha to respond but realized the other was not going to respond anytime soon. It was all up to him now. 

 If there was one thing he knew when Kuroko was upset, was to not approach the Omega if he didn’t want to be approached. He learned that the hard way when Kuroko was only a few weeks pregnant. The Omega had refused to speak that day when Kagami had pointed out that he was going to look fat when he was going to show. It took him days to get Kuroko to acknowledge him (not the other way around, surprisingly). Kuroko not only showed him how upset he was with him, but had also proven him that an upset Kuroko was not to be taken lightly, when he was Ignite Passed on the ribs with enough force to knock him out. But what was happening now was possibly worse than what happened then. 

 His sigh drew everyone’s attention. With a huff, Kagami crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s obvious that Kuroko doesn’t want to see anyone right now. If we keep bothering him, he’s only going to keep refusing to get out. He’s bound to leave his room when he realizes he can’t live in his room forever.”

 “That has to be the smartest thing you have said before.” Midorima said first. 

 “Hey!”

 “But I think if we do as you say, Kuroko will come out on his own.” 

 “Yeah! We’ll be there when Tetsu does!”

 “And he’ll come to us when he’s ready-ssu!”

 “I’ll share my snacks with Kuro-chin when he does~”

 “Kibou will also be have to be taken care of. So I’ll be sure to handle him when Tetsuya comes out.”

 For the first time, Kagami didn’t hate them as much as before. He could finally relax and have more faith on what the result would be. 

 “Dammit, Kuroko. Come out already.” He muttered to himself. 

__________

It was only after a few more hours when they all heard the sound of a door creak. They had all but raced over to the living room’s doorway and contently noticed Kuroko, looking a bit disheveled, with Kibou on his arms, walking over to them. The small Omega stopped a few feet away from them, silent and still. His movements could be unpredicted, unexpected, so they all waited until Kuroko finally moved. 

 “I’m sorry for worrying all of you.” Kuroko apologized, bowing at a perfect 90 degree angle all while balancing Kibou. 

 “Dammit, Tetsu! You had me all worried!”

 “I thought you’d hate me after what you did to my pictures- ssu!”“I wasn’t worried about you. I was only here because Akashi told me to, nanodayo.” 

 “Kuro-chin, I saved some snacks for you~”

 “Tetsuya, I’m glad you and Kibou are alright.”

 Kuroko could only smile, minisculely, at the responses he got. Kagami watched him for a moment before he walked over to him. Blue eyes met red eyes as the two stared at each other. Kagami raised his hand to hit Kuroko’s head but he changed his mind last second and instead ruffled his sky blue locks. 

 “Don’t make me that worried again, idiot.” 

 “I’ll do my best not to, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko nodded, removing the hand away from the soft locks. “Although I appreciate what all of you have done for me, I have to confess something.” 

 Kagami didn’t know what to feel at the moment. At last, he was going to know why Kuroko was so upset and why Kuroko refused to tell him- them- why he refused to let everyone know Haizaki was Kibou’s father and why the Omega preferred to keep it as a secret. Even if this was finally happening, Kagami wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. But he had to. For his and Kuroko’s stake. 

__________

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated as always! c: 
> 
> Please comment below if you spot a grammar error! I edited this twice already and didn't see anything wrong, but I might be wrong and might've missed something!

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first time writing a Alpha/Beta/Omega story so I apologize for any mistakes! 
> 
> Also feel free to comment and leave kudos! I'd love to know what you guys think about this story so far. 
> 
> (Kibou means hope, if any of you guys were wondering.)


End file.
